Snowballs
Snowballs are enemies in Snow Tale. They make a later appearance as non-playable characters in Drop Wizard and an enemy in the browser version. Appearance Snowballs have a circular body which is separated into two halves by colour. The top half is white and displays the snowball's facial features: a pair of slit black eyes with a bit of red at the top, and long ovular pink cheeks. The snowball's circular orange hands are attached to this portion. Blue snowballs in Snow Tale will be seen holding a light blue snowball, unless they have thrown it. The bottom half of the snowball is coloured either red or blue, depending on its type. Two round orange feet can be seen under this half, at the bottom. Snow Tale In Snow Tale, snowballs are enemies to the penguin. Red snowballs make the first appearance in level 1, and blue snowballs are first encountered in level 5. Any direct contact causes the penguin to lose a heart. A snowball is killed when it is bumped into after being frozen or getting in the way of another enemy that has already been bumped into by the player. Dead snowballs leave behind some form of ice cream. Red snowballs Red snowballs walk on the platforms they are placed on. If they reach the edge of a platform that has visible ground below it, they sometimes fall to the ground, depending on the level. In other instances, red snowballs will turn when they reach the end of a platform, even if there is visible ground they can fall onto. They are not affected by hazards and may sometimes appear on platforms with spikes on them. Blue snowballs Blue snowballs are larger than red snowballs and carry a snowball in one hand. Upon seeing the penguin, they toss their snowball, causing it to dash wildly around for a brief moment. This snowball can freeze enemies as well as the blue snowballs themselves. Once their snowball has been launched, it does not respawn unless the penguin dies. Drop Wizard iOS version A red and blue snowball accompany Teo as he seeks Kardius in Drop Wizard. They mostly make their appearance in the end cutscenes of an act. The two snowballs are often seen caught up in situations such as getting stuck in webs. They also sometimes make suggestions or call out where Teo is to go next. Red and blue snowballs make up the cheering audience seen at the end of a level and when a large combo is attained. Browser version Only red snowballs appear in the browser version of Drop Wizard and are first found on level 7. Red snowballs will walk back and forth once on a platform before falling off the side onto the platform below. They may occasionally break into a sprint whether on sight of the player or not and, like all enemies in Drop Wizard, leave a pickup upon death. Drop Wizard Tower In Drop Wizard Tower, Kallio is a snowball and is one of the wizards the player may play as. In his ending, Kallio accidentally gets a fragment of Lord Relic's body into his armor and who knows what happened to him. He will appear later in Super Cat Tales 2. Super Cat Tales series Super Cat Tales A red snowball appears in every village as a helper seller in Super Cat Tales. The shopkeeper snowball wears a red cap and sits in a stall with a red-white roof. A blue snowball appears at the Windy Harbor as a fisherman and the gray snowball appears there near the fish drying rack. Super Cat Tales 2 The shopkeeper snowball from Super Cat Tales also appears in this game, where this time, he sells items to the cats to aid them on their quest to defeat the Tin Army. Unlike in Super Cat Tales 1, his shop can be accessed at any time in the items menu when a desired item has not been unlocked yet. Other appearances *A red snowball makes a cameo in Roar Rampage where it is on a building next to a sign that says Tomo Toys. Gallery File:Frozen_blue_snowball.png|A frozen blue snowball from Snow Tale File:Frozen_red_snowball.png|A frozen red snowball from Snow Tale File:Falling_DW_brow_snowball.png|A red snowball from Drop Wizard's browser version falling downward File:Running_DW_brow_snowball.png|A running red snowball from the browser version of Drop Wizard File:Stunned_DW_brow_snowball.png|A stunned red snowball from Drop Wizard's browser version Trivia * According to Gionathan Pesaresi, the snowball are known as Egg Guys'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pViLZ1cwT4o&t=115s.''' Category:Enemies Category:Characters